


Physical Feelings

by KtheG



Series: Two Celestial's and a Human [2]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava gets topped by her girlfriends, F/F, I obviously have lots of thought about these three, Smut, don't @me, small pain kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Ava, Lilith, and Beatrice spend a night together. It's spicy
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Two Celestial's and a Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872385
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Physical Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Bc the discord server put ideas in my brain. This ot3 is living in my brain rent free and I can't even complain.

For being with two of the most patient people on the planet, Ava was usually dying of impatience. She moved, constantly, and it was normally dismissed by her girlfriends, but now, here, in the bedroom, fidgeting was not allowed. The chances of an orgasm diminished with every movement and Ava _knew_ that this was a game she was going to fail. They had done it before, but never like this. Lilith was sat behind Ava, one arm thrown across her chest, fingers pinching Ava’s sensitive nipples. The other hand was somewhere in between Ava’s legs (she couldn’t tell who’s hands belonged to who down there) and Beatrice was biting and sucking up the inside of her thighs. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Lilith had started dropping kisses down the side of Ava’s neck and her hips jumped in response, only to be held down by a hand.

“Remember what we said, Ava, no moving or no orgasm,” Lilith whispers in her ear. Ava, with no words left to form after hours of this torture can only moan. The sound comes form deep within her chest and makes her whole body vibrate. Bea switches thighs and bites down hard on the inside of her left thigh. Ava starts to arch her back in response, but Lilith’s hand on her chest keeps her pinned to Lilith’s front.

Ava groans in frustration, hoping to get some sort of touch, any touch, where she wants it. But she knows how patient her girls are, she knows they can do this for hours. They’ve done it before, and Ava is afraid they’ll do it again. Beatrice looks up at Ava from between her legs and _fucking smirked_ with that stupid pretty face of hers.

“If you don’t stay still, Ava, we’ll have to get creative. You know how pretty you look in the ribbons.” _Bea’s fucking voice and her fucking smirk and her fucking-_

Ava’s thoughts get cut off the minute Lilith’s finger brushes against her clit. A moan escapes her lips, but she manages to keep her hips still enough to satisfy her girlfriends. Slowly but surely, Lilith works Ava up with a single finger while Beatrice works her lips up Ava’s stomach. One of Beatrice’s hands leaves Ava’s knees to latch onto Lilith’s hand across Ava’s chest. Their fingers intertwine and the sight of comfortable intimacy between her girlfriends makes Ava’s heart beat faster. Ava closes her eyes as the tight feeling in her belly increases when Lilith enters her with two fingers. She misses Beatrice’s and Lilith’s silent conversation, but she definitely knows the minute Bea puts her mouth on Ava.

They work together well, after so many years of training, and they know how to work Ava’s body like any fine instrument. Lilith moves her fingers so, _so slowly_ inside of Ava, while Beatrice continues to lay kisses across Ava. Beatrice has one hand on Lilith’s shoulder and the other in between Ava’s breasts as she moves her mouth to take one of Ava’s nipples into her mouth. The feeling has Ava arching desperately against the two hands on her chest, and Lilith pulls her fingers out before whispering something to Beatrice that Ava doesn’t catch all of.

“—said no moving, Ava.”

At the use of her name, Ava tries harder to listen. “Ava, we told you not to move, so you don’t get to cum until we let you.” That’s Bea’s voice, as usual, the voice of reason. Lilith kisses behind her ear and runs her hands all over Ava’s body, on her stomach, down the inside of her thighs. The slick on her fingers tracks down Ava’s legs, leaving a mark of Lilith’s path. Ava can hear her girlfriends kissing behind her, but all she can focus on is the way Beatrice climbs into her lap, keeping Ava’s legs pinned open.

She makes an attempt to put her hands on Beatrice, hoping to frustrate her girlfriend just as much as she is feeling. Beatrice is quicker, and her free hand wraps around Ava’s wrist and holds tight.

“No Ava. You know the rules. No touching, and no moving. That’s two strikes.” Bea’s voice is firm, and she enforces it with a pinch to the webbing between Ava’s thumb and pointer finger, reminding Ava who’s in charge.

The pain is new, something Ava had to practically beg for from her girlfriends. She wanted to be reminded that she was alive, that she could _feel_. The Halo was the only reason Lilith and Beatrice were willing to even attempt something like this. Beatrice was only willing to utilize her extensive knowledge of the pressure point system to cause pain, while Lilith was learning to embrace her demon side with a girl who could heal from any mistakes.

So they played with it occasionally. When Ava would act out, Beatrice would give a smart reminder that would shoot through Ava’s whole body, and Lilith would run her claws down Ava’s skin as a reminder of who’s in charge. It created such a perfect contrast that had Ava squirming and soaked withing seconds. Tonight was no different.

Ava doesn’t recall how many times they build her up, but they always stop just shy of what Ava swears is going to be an earth shattering orgasm every time. Lilith finally gives Ava a small bit of respite, pulling her fingers out and resting them on Ava’s stomach. There are tears falling down Ava’s face, and Lilith’s fingers move from her chest to wipe the water off her cheeks. Beatrice pulls back and moves back down Ava’s legs with her mouth, pausing at the sensitive spot on her knee. Ava’s foot jerks in response, but Bea is quicker and latches around her ankle with a tight grip, digging her fingers into the joint.

The sharp pain of Beatrice pressing on the pressure point brings Ava back to herself just a little bit, reminds her she’s still alive, still here. It’s at that moment that Lilith brings out the claws. One mark, two marks, three, all scratched down her ribs. Ava keens at the movement, drawing in on herself only to be held back by Beatrice’s hands on her legs. The touch of Lilith’s claws on her stomach is light but enough. The Halo heals Ava quickly, but Lilith works her hands into Ava’s stomach harder at the same time Beatrice brushes her tongue over her clit and Ava’s head swims.

She’s already feeling floaty from the hours of edging but the combination of pain and pleasure has Ava still, finally. Her girls go harder then, with Beatrice adding a finger to the mix, pushing inside of Ava fast and quick. Lilith lets out a growl at being denied touching Ava and pushes Bea’s head out of the way to bring her fingers to Ava’s clit. She rubs in tight circles that leave Ava breathless and she can barely feel Bea add a second and a third finger. The stretch brings just enough of a sharpness that Ava is practically begging to come.

“Please Lil, please Bea. Let me come please. I’ll be good I swear, please, please, please, please.” The words are breathless and Lilith chuckles behind Ava.

“We know you’ll be good _after,_ Ava. We want you to be good _now._ ” With that, Lilith doubles her efforts. Her claws are moving down the outside of Ava’s thigh and the hand on her clit speeds up just a fraction more, making it almost impossible for Ava to hold back. Finally, Ava can feel the shift in the air, the one that means Beatrice is getting too frustrated to hold back (she’s been steadily grinding against Ava’s thigh for a while now) and Lilith strikes up Ava’s side one last time.

“Go ahead, Aves.” Bea’s words reach Ava’s ears on an inhale, and on the next exhale, Ava comes so hard she shakes. These are the good shakes, not the restless jittering of a human learning their own body, and so Lilith loosens her grip on Ava’s hips just enough to let the girl grind her hips into her hand for more friction. Beatrice doesn’t move her fingers from Ava, but she slows and Ava rides out one of the most intense orgasms of her life on her girlfriends fingers.

Her mind feels disconnected from her body, the feeling in her fingers is gone and she can barely move. The panic starts before Ava even knows what’s happening. Lilith wraps her arms tight around Ava’s torso, squeezing hard. Beatrice has a hand on Ava’s face, thumb moving rapidly across her cheek, reminding Ava to breathe, to look at her, that she’s not alone. This. This is the reason Beatrice and Lilith were so hesitant to indulge Ava. But they knew it would be inevitable. After a battle, after a rough training session – it was always possible, and if they could control the comedown, then maybe they could work together as a team to make it easier.

Lilith whispered in Ava’s ear about nothing. She talked her girlfriend through a new fighting sequence she was hoping they could learn together while Beatrice reached for the blankets. Together, they moved to lay down, with Ava in between them. Lilith reached across her smaller girlfriend and grabbed onto Beatrice’s wrist to complete their connection. The Halo was glowing softly in the darkness of their room, working to heal Ava’s body of it’s demanded workload.

The room was quiet, the only sound was their combined breathing. They lay there until Ava moved, always letting her be the first. It started with a jerk of her foot, hitting Beatrice in the shin, but the older woman didn’t mind. Slowly, Ava leaned in to kiss her, and Lilith let out a scoff from behind Ava.

“Of course you kiss her first. She didn’t even do all of the hard work.”

With that, Ava turns to kiss Lilith. “You’re just jealous because Bea beat you in training and got to decide who was on top tonight.” Ava can’t physically see the eye roll Lilith gives her, but she can damn well hear it.

“Thank you.” She whispers into their bedroom.

Neither of her girlfriends give a verbal response, but she knows they’re grateful too, that they can be together in this way; where there’s no fear of lasting hurts or vengeful words. 


End file.
